


What Happened Last Night

by ThatOneGreenleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kisses, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, blowjob, date, drunk, handjobs, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreenleaf/pseuds/ThatOneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five Armies they celebrate with a great feast, alot of things happen....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day After

The King under the Mountain having a hangover and laying with a stranger in bed _as far as he knows._

He didn’t know what happened the night before. He only remembers that after the battle, they celebrated it with a great feast. His head hurts and he knows that he is laying next to someone in his bed. With clothes all over the place. He wonders who is lying next to him. He can see blonde silver hair- And then he remembers with who he is in bed.

Thorin Oakenshield is lying naked next to the great Elvenking of Mirkwood; Thranduil.

He chuckles when he hears Thranduil snore. “Elves are not so quiet as I thought’’ he softly chuckles to himself. “I guess I have to wake you up then” he whispers to himself. He takes a deep breath and _by mahal the head ache really hurts._ He pokes Thranduil in the back and he hears some mumbling. “Thranduil wake up” he softly shakes Thranduil. No move nor mumble was made. “Thranduil wake up!” He says a little bit harder. Still nothing. “Okay, you asked for it Elvenking”. He grabs his pillow and punches Thranduil with the pillow. “Wake up!”.

Thorin heard a loud groan coming from the Elf. “What!?” When he sees Thorin lying next to him he immediatly closes his mouth and just looks in shock. “D-did we do something?” He asks still in shock. “I hope we didn’t…”. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Thranduil finally breaks the silence and says “Oh Valar, what happened yesterday after the battle?”. Thorin still has an unbearable headache and wonders if Thranduil also has one. “I hope nobody knows” he answers. “I really hope nobody knows. What would my kin think of me. _The great Elvenking Thranduil got wasted and slept with a dwarf”_. Thorin couldn't help it but chuckles at this thought and says “Not just a normal dwarf”. “That’s even worse” Thranduil jokes.

After they got clothed and Thorin called some dwarves to clean the room. They walked together to the dininghall and everyone was there already. They all looked terrible, and wasted. They sat down and talked a little bit with everyone. Thorin still wants to know what had happened yesterday. When Bilbo sits next to him he asks Bilbo about yesterday. He only chuckles in response and says “A lot happened in one single night Thorin”. “Well can’t you tell me, I mean between you and me. I woke up today next to the Elevenking” “That is not only between you and me” and with that said he left the dininghall and left a confused Thorin behind.

When Thorin leaves the dininghall when he has finished eating he seeks Fili and Kili to see if everything is alright with them. After looking in a few halls he finds Fili and Kili hanging out with some elves. And he smirks when he sees Kili trying to flirt with Tauriel. He has such sweet moves to attempt. As he walks further trough the halls he sees Thranduil talking with Bard. He doesn’t know why, but he has the weird urge to hide from Thranduil because of what had happened. While he is thinking he is already to late as he hears Thranduil’s voice talking to him. “Good afternoon King under the Mountain”. Thorin blushes but luckily his beard hides it the most part. “The same to you King Thranduil and Bard”. They both nod in return. “I have to go look after my children” Bard says and lets the two kings alone.

Another uncomfortable silence Thorin thinks. “I saw you talking to Bilbo earlier in the dininghall. Did he tell you anything helpfull?” “Well, he told me that when we ended up in my bedchamber, that it was not only something between us” he says clearing his throat to make it less awkward. “Oh, I see” He says awkwardly looking at his hands in front of him. “At least everyone was wasted, so I don’t think we were the only one making out”. Thranduil nods in responds and says “Maybe Dain or Gandalf knows more about it. I am actually really curious about what happened last night. Because as far as I know it was a great feast”. “I am also curious, I mean it looks like there began some relations” at this Thranduil stares down at Thorin in shock and he finishes his sentence by “but I didn’t mean us, I meant Kili and Tauriel”. He could hear Thranduil sighn in relief. “I will talk with some other people tomorrow” with that said he left the hall.

He still has a terrible headache and he hopes i twill be over with some sleep. As he tries to sleep some blury images come trough his mind. He tries to see the images clearer.

_“Bilbo! It is your turn!” Bard screams “Yeah, Yeah whatever” Bilbo says and spins the bottle. The bottle stops pointing at Thorin. ‘’Okay Thorin, truth or dare?” Bilbo asks. “Dare” Thorin answers. Bilbo smirks and Thorin sees his glare falling on Thranduil, who is definetly drunk and is not paying attention at the game. “Kiss Thranduil” “Okay no problem, but where?’’ ‘’On his lips, maybe with tongue. You decide”. If Thorin was sober he would never have done that, but the alcohol made him feel aroused by the idea of kissing Thranduil; who was still not paying attention to what was happening. “Deal” he snorted and before he knew it he was kissing Thranduil. To his surprise he kissed back. Those soft lips sliding against his own, there tongues fighting for dominance. It felt like a few minutes that they were making out. “Okay, okay that’s enough” slurred Bilbo. But Thorin didn’t want to stop. He wanted to feel those perfect soft lips against his own. “It is your turn Thorin to spin the bottle” Bilbo said. Thorin spinned the bottle and at his dissapointment the bottle pointed at Bard and not Thranduil. “Truth or dare?” “Truth” anwered Bard. “What was the awkwardest boner you have ever had?’’. Why by mahals beard was he asking that, he was really drunk. But to his relief everyone just bursted out in laughter. It was a funny experience because he had never had so much fun in his life. And the weirdest thing was that he first despited some of the people in here. “When I was a teenager I had tob ring something to my uncle and when I walked past a corner of Laketown. There were these two people making out, and I was watching and then I felt something weird in my pants. And there it was my awkward boner”. Everyone bursted out in laughter once again._

With those memories Thorin fell into a deep slumber.

 


	2. More Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin wakes up and decides to talk with Bilbo.

When the sun rises and shines above the mountain Thorin wakes up. His headache almost gone, but he has some weird secrets that he doesn’t want to share with anyone. Except for Bilbo, maybe he could talk with him later.

After breakfast he decides to search for Bilbo.  He knows that Bilbo knows more about everything. When he sees Bilbo he walks towards him. But he realises that he is talking to Thranduil. _Oh please, don’t say anything._ “Morning Thorin” says Bilbo happily. To his relief Thranduil just walks away.  “Bilbo we have to talk about the night after the battle. When I tried to sleep last night some memories came above” “I really hoped that you wouldn’t remember, but than we have to talk indeed” he chuckles because he can see the confused look on Thorin’s face. “Follow me Thorin”

They walk to Bilbo’s chamber and sit down at the table. “So” Thorin starts. “We were playing truth or dare?” “Yes we were indeed, and as you might know. Some weird things happened” “I can agree with that. You do know you let me kiss Thranduil. Right?” At this Bilbo blushes a little bit and smirks. “I am sure you enjoyed it” “I think so, yes” “Thorin, you must know that we were all very drunk. So you don’t have to blame anyone. Except the alcohol” with that said they both laughed. “I think that there happened a lot more than only some innocent make out sessions” “indeed, there happened a lot more. But not only things that have to do anything with… You know” he clears his throat and coughs. “Sexual things” Bilbo says awkwardly. “You mean that we were, acting really drunk and doing a lot of things that we will regret” “Maybe, yes” “Oh, okay” He hides his head in his hands and exclaims “By mahal what happened” “I don’t know Thorin, but I think you willl remember later” Bilbo thinks and says “Well I can tell you something that also happened. As far as I remember”

_“Tauriel!!” screamed Kili trough the hall “My love!!” “Kili please, you are really drunk!” screamed Tauriel but before she could walk away Kili grabbed her hand. “I am drunk for your love” Tauriel tries hard not to blush. “Please Kili, go away. You are really drunk” “But I love you Tauriel!” before Tauriel could answer Kili was dragged away by Legolas. “That’s enough dwarf” said Legolas with a furious look on his face. “Legolas don’t blame him, he just drank to much” “But he was touching you and you didn’t want it so I helped you. You are as a sister for me. You know that right” “Are you drunk too?” “uh- n- no” she laughs as she sees the guilty look on his face. “Well make sure YOU don’t touch other elves” she winks and leaves Legolas behind. When she walks down the throne hall she sees Kili again. “Kili what are you doing here?” she asks. “I am searching for Fili and Thorin” “Okay, can I help you?” “Yes of course you can my love!” Tauriel just rolls her eyes and helps Kili with searching for Fili and Thorin. They walk past the throne room and they hear laughter coming from the dininghall. “Let’s go in there” Tauriel says and Kili nods in agreement. When they open the door they can’t believe their eyes._

_Thranduil and Thorin are making out and everyone is laughing and very drunk. “Uncl-“ Kili wants to scream but a hand holds his mouth shut. “Don’t destroy this moment” says Tauriel and she winks at Kili who is blushing and doesn’t want to watch. “Are they playing truth or dare?” Tauriel asks. “Most likely” answers Kili. “Let’s join them!” “W-What are you mad!?” Kili screams as he sees Tauriels serious expression. “Come on everybody is drunk! Let’s have some fun” Kili sighs. “Fine, because you want it”_

Bilbo looked at Thorin who was looking like his soul has abonded him. “Kili and Tauriel joined us later” “Yes” Bilbo nods. Thorin lets out a deep breath and says “Do you know what happened after they joined us?” “Not exactly, but you can ask Tauriel. I mean I believe she wasn’t THAT drunk when she joined us” “I guess I have to” he stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. “One thing Bilbo” “Yes?” “Do you exactly know with who we were playing the game” “We ended up with much people I thought”. With that said Thorin left the room.

Thorin walks to his bedchamber and lays down on his bed. His head was spinning, because of all the information he knows about that night. _Kili has seen me with Thranduil, this is beginning to turn into a nightmare._

He hears knocking on the door. “Come in” to his surprise Thranduil walks in. He quickly jumps of the bed. “What are you doing here King Thranduil?” he asks confused. “I thought maybe it the time to talk about what happened. There came some memories back yesterday night.” “I see, well I suppose you know what happened  before we ended up in bed together”. Thranduil sits on the bed next to Thorin. “Yes I know” he sighs. “But we drank much alcohol, so blame it on the alcohol.” He jokes. “You are not first person who said that to me” Thorin says. Thranduil chuckles at this comment and says “At least we can laugh about it”. Thorin smiles, something made him happy when he was together with Thranduil. The moon shines upon his beautiful silky hair, it looks so soft. The Elvenking is such a beautiful ancient creature. His perfect skin, and his perfect kissable lips. He doesn’t realise that he has been staring at Thranduil for a few minutes. “Thorin!” Thranduil exclaims after a few minutes. “Huh, What?” he says when he is out of trance. “I think I take my leave” Thranduil says soft and stands up to walk away. “No don’t go!” Thorin grabs Thranduils arm and pulls Thranduil towards him. But he trips over Thorin’s boots and before he could blink he was lying on top of Thorin. Those water blue eyes staring at his icy cold ones. They are a few inches away from each others face. Then there lips brush against each other. Thorin can feel those soft lips against his own. Thranduil bites on Thorin’s bottom lip. Thranduil breaks the kiss and Thorin can feel his hot breath against his lips. “I have to leave now”. And with that said Thranduil was gone and left a confused Thorin behind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. What Is This Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is getting feelings for Thranduil and he gets more memories

Thorin was trying to fall asleep, but he just couldn’t after what just happened. _Thranduil kissed him_. This time he could not blame it on the alcohol. “Maybe after a night of sleep I will feel better.” Thorin thought. But when he fell asleep more memories came into his mind.

_After the weird boner question Tauriel and Kili came in to join. “Tauriel you may spin the bottle, because you are a lady” said Bilbo. “But it was my turn to spin the bottle!” exclaims Bard as he drinks another cup of beer. “Shut up Bard!” screams Thranduil. “Okay I will spin the bottle” answers Tauriel, her voice almost not noticeable because of all the laughter and slurring. She spins the bottle and when the bottle stops it points at Bilbo. “Truth or Dare Hobbit?” “Dare!”. Tauriel thinks and then says “Wait here” and she leaves the dininghall. “What is she going to do?” Kili asks. “Maybe she fled” Thorin exclaims. “Maybe she is getting a whip” says Thranduil and winks at Bilbo, who just rolls his eyes._

_When Tauriel comes back she has a rope brought with her. Bilbo looks in shock “W-What are you going to do with that?’’ Tauriel smirks and says. “My dare for you is to rope your hand to the one who sits at right from you” Bilbo looks to his right and Kili sits there. “You are going to rope my hand to Kilis?” “Yes”. Bilbo nods and Kili is too drunk to actually care. “You have to hold each others hand for the rest of the game”. “My turn again!” Bilbo scream and spins the bottle. The bottle stops and points at Thranduil. “Okay Elvenking, you have only chosen truth. Now it is time to do a dare” “Thats unfair” Thranduil says but got punched by Bard in the shoulder and he says “Just do it!” Thranduil sighs and says “Fine!’’_

_“I will pick something out of the kitchen wait here” but when he wants to walk away he falls on the ground, then he realises that his hand is roped to Kilis. “Kili stand up!” Kili gets out of his drunk trance and blinks a few times. “Okay, Jeez calm down”. They leave the hall and come back really quick. Bilbo has a bowl in his hand, Thranduil wonders what is in it. “Thorin I need you fort his dare” Bilbo says to Thorin who looks surprised and asks “What is in the bowl?” “Whipped cream” says Bilbo and Thorin sees Kili laughing. “Uncle, you will love this dare”. Thorin fears the worst._

When he wakes up he realises it isn’t morning yet. But he can’t sleep anymore, because of what happened the evening before. _I wonder what Thranduil thought after he left my room._

Thorin sits in the garden, behind the mountain. It is his favourite place to be when he doesn’t know what to do anymore. “O Mahal, I have this weird feeling everytime I am with Thranduil. I even kissed him yesterday. What do I have to do?” he says into the fresh morning air. “Maybe follow your heart?” Thorin is shocked and looks behind him from where the voice came from and sees Thranduil standing there. “Did you hear what I said?” Thranduil nods and Thorin blushes. Thranduil still has that calm expression on his face and says “You know that kiss from yesterday wasn’t an accident?” “Yes, I know” Thorin sighs and lays down in the grass. He can feel Thranduil’s heat as he sits next to him.

“I am not gonna lie to you Thranduil” Thorin says and sits up to face Thranduil. “When we kissed, it felt really good and I didn’t want stop. You are probably gonna hate me fort his, but I am not going to lie to you”.  Thranduil doesn’t know what to say and his thoughts are completly focused on what Thorin just said. “I-I” before Thranduil could finish his sentence he felt Thorins hand grab the back of his neck and brings Thranduils face closer to his and says “I will not do this if you don’t want this” Thranduil can feel Thorin’s hot breath against his face and whispers softly “I-I want this”. Then Thorin closes the gap between them and kisses Thranduil. This time more passionate, there tongues meeting. And Thorin can hear Thranduil moan under the kiss. He smirks into the kiss and kisses Thranduil rougher. Teeth clenching together, and lips gliding against each other. Thorin lays himself on top of Thranduil without breaking the kiss. He breaks the kiss and places gently kiss on Thranduils neck and he can hear Thorin yearn for more. He sucks at the skin leaving hickeys. His hands slowly caressing Thranduil hips, until he reaches his pants and starts unbuttoning his pants. He can hear Thranduil moan for more. Thorin gently unbottons Thranduils cloak and sucks at his skin. “You are so beautiful” Thorin says and sees Thranduils blushy face and his eyes filled with desire.

Thorin takes Thranduils already hard cock and begins to stroke it slowly. “Do you like that Elvenking?” Thranduil only nods and moans. Thorin begins to stroke harder, feeling his own pants tighten around him. Thorin takes Thranduil’s cock in his mouth. Thranduil could not describe the amazing feeling of Thorins warm mouth against his cock. Thranduils moans were music to his ears. Thorins tongue was sliding around Thranduils cock. The hot and wet feeling of Thorins tongue drove Thranduil insane. Thorin slowly bobbed hi head up and down Thranduils cock. “Thorin I-I am gonna-“ before Thranduil could finish his sentence he came in Thorins mouth.

“That was great” Thranduil said and he still panted. Thorin smirked and says “And just in time”. Thranduil didn’t understand what he meant until Bilbo walked into the garden. “Did you two talk things out?”. Thranduil was still panting a little bit and Bilbo realised that he was sitting next to Thorin in his bare chest and his pants half unbottoned. “I suppose you guys did” he said and winked at them. “Are you two coming to eat breakfast?”. “We will be there in a few minutes” said Thorin and watched Bilbo leaving.

Thorin and Thranduil looked at each other and bursted out in laughter. “He probably knows what happened” said Thranduil. “I guess” and before Thranduil could say something, Thorin had tugged him down again and was kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if they had whipped cream in there time...  
> sorry


	4. Weird Elvenking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Thranduil ate sort of having a date. Thorin gets more memories, some smutty memories.

When they entered the dining hall there glance fell on Bilbo who was talking to Bard and Kili. They looked back at Thorin and Thranduil who were aproaching them and they smirked. Thorin and Thranduil looked at each other and Thorin could see Thranduil blushing a little bit.

When they sat down next to Bilbo, Kili asked trying hard to hold back a chuckle “So you two talked?” “Yes, and I guess Bilbo told you everything?” Thranduil asked raising an eyebrow. “Not everything, but what I saw made it obvious what you two did” Bilbo winked and saw the two kings blush. “Lets just not talk about it” Thorin exclaims.

After breakfast the two kings walked down the hall that lead to Thorin’s room. “I have to finish some paperwork. But maybe we can meet after I am done?” Thranduil asks and gives Thorin a kind smile. It was that smile that made Thorin light up from inside. It made him smile in responds and answers “Of course, I will wait for you in the garden”. Thranduil shared one last smile before he walked away.

A few hours later Thorin was finishing his last pair of paperwork. The thought of having a date with Thranduil made him happy. He made himself ready and dressed in the fanciest clothing he has.

  
When he walked trough the halls to the garden, he saw Thranduil. There was no crown on his head as usual, it made his hair look more freely on his head. He bowed and greeted Thorin “Good evening, _King under the Mountain_ ”. Thorin could see a smirk appear on his face when he said his name. “Good Evening, Elvenking”. The smirk was still on Thranduil’s face, and Thorin could see his eyes darkening with desire. “Will you follow me? O King under the Mountain” Thranduil said. The way Thranduil speaks to him makes him feel aroused and he knows that Thranduil notices that. “Of course, O Elvenking” Thorin answered trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

Thorin followed Thranduil down the halls, there was no talking. Only uncomfortable silence that made Thorin feel weird. He knew where Thranduil was leading them and he knew what Thranduil wanted. Well, it was actually more what Thorin wanted.

When they reached Thranduils room, Thorin’s hard kept beating faster. “Why are you so nervous?” Thranduil asked and broke the silence. “Oh… Uhm…. N-nothing” Thorin stuttered and could hear Thranduil chuckle. “I just wanted to talk with some wine. So don’t be nervous” he said and opened the door. They walked inside the room, it looked so different from Thorins own room. The room smells of flowers and trees, just like Thranduil. “Come and join me” Thranduil said and gestured his hand to the seat next to him. Thorin joined Thranduil and they talked for a while and drank some wine.

Thorin didn’t know if the wine was affecting him, but he really wanted to kiss Thranduil again. Without knowing what he was doing he kissed Thranduil. There lips brushing against each other and there tongues fighting for dominance. He could feel Thranduil’s hand caressing his hips. “Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?” Thorin said and broke the kiss. They tried to kiss every piece of each others skin while walking towards the bed.

Thorin lay on top of Thranduil kissing every piece of skin he could reach and tugged on Thranduil’s gown to open it. Thranduil reached for Thorin’s pants to unbutton them. Thorin could feel Thranduil’s slide inside his pants, his hands grabbing his cock. Thorin felt Thranduil’s hand pumping up and down. He let out some soft moans as he kept kissing Thranduil’s neck, opening his gown and kissing Thranduils chest. Thranduil’s hand movement quickend and it made Thorin growl.

Suddenly Thranduil’s hand stopped with its movements. “Did you just growl?” he could hear Thranduil ask him from underneath him. Thorin looked up to meet Thranduils eyes. “No, I didn’t” He snapped. “Do you always growl, when you do things like this?” Thranduil asked with a big grin on his face. “I did not GROWL” Thorin snapped back. Thranduil rolled his eyes and rolled on top of Thorin.

“You are just being a grumpy cat now” he said trying to hold back a chuckle when he saw Thorin’s death glare. Thorin sighs and says “Okay, I did growl indeed. Because it felt good”. Thranduil chuckled and stood up closing his gown. “A-are you leaving?” Thorin asked in shock. “Don’t be ridiculous” Thranduil answered with a smile, and added “Plus, this is my room”. Thorin blushed again and buttoned his pants. “Why did you stop?” Thorin asked in confusion. “Because we are on influence by alcohol, AGAIN. I don’t want to be alcohol allies, if you understand what I mean” Thranduil answered. Thorin nodded in agreement and said “I understand”. He still didn’t remember everything of what had happened at the feast and he doesn’t want to let that happen again. “I will probably remember what happened tonight, because I am not that drunk now” Thranduil said and smirked “So I will not forget your growl”. Thorin could not be mad at him and just rolled his eyes in response. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, but a hand stopped him and grabbed his wrist.

“You can sleep with me” Thranduil said and Thorin turned around to look up at him. “If you want” He added. Thorin smiled and said “Of course, I will” And so they spend another night together. When they fell asleep in each others arms, Thorin dreamt about the feast. It was probably not a dream, but some memories that came back.

_“Thorin take of you shirt” Bilbo commands. “First you have to say what you-“ before Thorin can finish his sentence he can feel someone pulling at his shirt. Tauriel is pulling and he slaps her hands away and says “I can do it by myself” and he pulls of his shirt. “Wasn’t this my dare?” Thranduil asked in curiousity. “Yes, it is indeed” Bilbo answers with a smirk. “Lay down Thorin” Bilbo said turning his attention back to Thorin. He did as Bilbo said and lay down. Bilbo gave Kili the bowl and he dripped some of the whipped cream on Thorin’s chest. It felt cold but also pleasurable. “You know what to do Thranduil” Kili said and saw Thranduil’s calm expression. Thorin bet Thranduil would not lick whipped cream of his chest._

_Suddenlly he feels a tongue moving on his chest, licking of the whipped cream. Thorin can’t believe it. Thranduil was licking his chest clean of whipped cream. He could feel Thranduils hot breath on his chest. By the time Thranduil was done, Thorin could see desire in his eyes. “I can’t believe you did it!” Bard slurred. Thranduil was still on top of Thorin, before Thorin could protest he felt Thranduil’s hand slowly caressing his crotch. Thranduil’s body mostly hid his actions, but Thorin knew that someone would notice. He quickly shoved Thranduil of his chest and sat up again as if nothing had happened. Thorin could hear Thranduil say “I kind off liked it” and he saw Thranduil wink at him._

_“I may spin the bottle!” Thranduil yelled. He spun the bottle and was still sitting next to Thorin. “Kili!” Thranduil said and asked “Truth or dare?” “Truth” Kili could see a smirk appearing on Thranduil’s face. “Do you have a relationship with a certain elf?” he asked with a smooth voice. Kili blushed and tried to hide it with his hands but one hand was still roped to Bilbo’s. “Well…. I-“ he stuttered and got cut off by Tauriel “Yes, we are!”. She could see Kili looking at her with big eyes and the sweetest smile. “We are?” he asked. “Yes” And with that said Tauriel kissed Kili on the nose._

_“Thats so sweet!” Thranduil said holding his hands together like a proud mother. Tauriel and Kili stared at each other and smiled. Tauriel holding Kili’s hand, the one that was still available. “Kili spin the bottle!” Thorin said. Kili spun the bottle and it stopped pointing at Thorin. “Truth” he said without even waiting for Kili to ask. “Did you like it when Thranduil TOUCHED you?” Kili asked and Thorin’s eyes widened, he knew someone noticed what Thranduil did. “You have to be honest” he added. Thorin glanced at Thranduil who was looking innocent with his icy blue eyes. “I-I…..I did not not like it” He said and thought of that was the best answer he could give without sounding weird. “Okay, your turn Thorin” Kili said. He was so happy nothing happened after that question._

_“I am getting hungry, should we eat something?” Bilbo suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. “Let’s go to the dininghall and eat something with the rest of the guests” he said and stood up. “Tauriel, can we unrope our hands now?” Kili asked when he also stood up. She looked at him with a smile and said “No, the WHOLE night” and with that said she walked out of the room._

_When they all arrived at the dininghall everyone was still drinking and feasting. Thorin sat down next to Bilbo and Thranduil sat next to Thorin. There were some maiden that served the food and they all started to eat. Thorin could see Thranduil staring at his food but he wasn’t concentrated on it. Suddenly Thorin felt a hand on his thight, it was Thranduil’s hand of course. Thorin slapped the hand away but it came back. Thranduils hand cupped Thorins bulge in his pants and Thorin groaned a little by the touch. He tried to keep his focus on eating, what wasn’t easy with Thranduil’s hand touching him. He felt Thranduil’s hand unbottoning his trousers and he slipped in._

_“Thorin is there something wrong?” He heard Gandalf ask. “Nothing” he answered and looked at Thranduil who was watching him with innocent eyes. You will pay for this, Thorin thought. Thranduil’s hand grabbed Thorin’s already hard cock. He slowly pumped up and down. Thorin had to hold back his moans and tried to steady himself. Thranduil pumped faster and Thorin could not describe the pleasure he felt. Bilbo who was sitting next to him looked at him with a worried look.”Are you sure you’re alright? You are sweating” Bilbo asked. Before Thorin could say anything Thranduil answered for him “I bet he is fine” and a smirk appeared on his face when he looked at Thorin._

_Finally Thranduil stopped and Thorin felt him buttoning his pants. “You will pay fort his Elf” Thorin whispered so only Thranduil could hear it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than I thought XP  
> I hope you still enjoyed it!
> 
> All mistakes are mine!  
> Comment what you thought about it :)


	5. Why so angry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Tharnduil get into a fight and more memory's are remembered
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for delay people, but I had a writers block >3>  
> Mistakes are all mine!

_They were all done eating, well Thorin hadn’t eaten much because of what had happened. But the rest was anyway. “Excuse me, I have to take some fresh air” Thorin said and stood up. He left the dining hall and everyone behind and went to the garden. He knew he was drunk, but Thranduil had to stop doing with whatever he was trying to do._

_He sat against a tree and could hear laughter and loud talking from inside the mountain coming. He felt the wind brush against his skin and let out a deep breath to relax himself. Even though his head was spinning because of all the beer he had drunk._

_Suddenly he heard footstep approaching. His heart was beating fast, because he was afraid of WHO was coming. When he turned around to see who it was, he felt a sigh of relief leaving him. It was Bilbo, who was to his surprise not roped to Kili anymore._

_“Aren’t you coming inside?” Bilbo asked. Thorin looked up at Bilbo, who was now standing next to him and said “Well… I first have a question for you. Have you, maybe, noticed Thranduil’s weird behaviour towards me?” He asked and saw Bilbo nod slightly. “He is kind of touchy towards you” Bilbo said and looked at Thorin. “Maybe it is just the alcohol, so don’t worry” He added but could see Thorin shaking his head. “But why only ME. I mean, he could also have chosen Bard or even Tauriel. But why ME.” Bilbo could see Thorin’s confused expression. “I don’t know if you noticed what happened in the dininghall, when I was sweating. But I can tell you, Thranduil could not take his hands of me” He continued his voice slighlty angered._

_“Maybe he is in fond of you, but the alcohol makes him do things he will later regret. I don’t think you may fully blame Thranduil. You also have to blame the alcohol.” He said and saw a smile appear on Thorin’s face. “Maybe you are right, the alcohol is just rising to my head. Everyone is drunk so I don’t have to worry that much” He said._

_“Lets go back inside then, maybe we can also finish the game” Bilbo said and walked away. “Of course” Thorin answered and followed Bilbo inside. But at the thought of continueing with the game made him feel sick to his stomach. Or maybe it was just the alcohol._

He woke up at the feeling of Thranduils body warmth against him. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping elf next to him. He carefully shook Thranduil by his shoulder and whispered “Thranduil, wake up”. The eyes of the elf slowly opened and he yawned before stretching his body like a cat. “Morning” He said and rolled on top of Thorin, there noses almost touching. “Moring” Thorin answered and closed the gap between them with his mouth against Thranduil’s. There lips colliding and Thorin could feel his heart beating faster with every single movement. Thorin sat up making Thranduil sit on his lap. When Thorin broke the kiss he could here Thranduil sigh in disappointment. He could feel Thranduils heat against his own body. “Thranduil, do you want this?” Thorin asked while placing soft kisses on Thranduils lips. Thranduil only nodded and kissed Thorin again, not wanting to break the kiss.

Thorin pushes his body harder against Thranduil and his hands are finding there way to Thranduils pants. They had slept together with both only a pair of trousers. Thorins hands cupped Thranduils hard growing member in his pants. He earned a soft moan from the elf on top of him. He slid his hand in Thranduils pants, grabbing his already hard cock.

 _I have to make you pay for something_ Thorin thought and didn’t hesistate a moment before slowly starting to pump his hand up and down. Thorin made his movements teasingly slow. “T-Thorin, Please..” He heard Thranduil whimper and only smirked to himself. “Not so patient are we, Elvenking?” he speeded up his movements. “Please, T-Thorin!” Thranduil let out inbetween his panting. Thorin was now jerking off Thranduil in quick movements. “I-im gonna-“ before Thranduil could finish his sentence, Thorin suddenly stopped his actions.

“W-What?” Thranduil asked looking at Thorin in confusion. “Do you remember what you did to me in the dininghall, THAT night?” Thorin asked and saw a blush appear on Thranduils face. “I was hoping you had forgotten about that” “But I didn’t” Thorin said with a smirk on his face. In a quick move he switched there positions, so now Thorin was lying on top. He looked into those icy eyes beneath him. “Next time, I will finish my job” with that said Thorin stood up from the bed and putting on the rest of his clothes. Then he left the room and left a very confused Thranduil behind. He had to finish the job by himself then.

Thorin walked trough the halls of Erebor, just like nothing happened. He went to his own chamber to finish some new paper work. When he was working on the paper work he heard knocking on the door. “Come in!” he screamed and the door opened. He turned around to see who it was and suddenly he began to sweat. It was Thranduil, now fully clothed in his royal gown and a crown of wood on his head. He didn’t look all to happy. Thorin realised what he had done, he had left Thranduil after teasing him like a stupid one-nightstand asshole.

Thorin stood up from his chair and tried hard to stand as proud and strong as he could. “With what can I help you, Elvenking?” He asked, trying hard to hold his voice steady. He knew Thranduil would be mad, because of what he has done to him.

Before he could do anything he was punched in the face by Thranduil, he was lying on the ground and could feel his nose bleeding. “You think you can fool around with me Oakenshield!?” Thranduil yelled and stood in front of him. Thorin tried to stand up again, but got punched down again, this time not so hard but he still fell on the ground.

“I am not some Elven whore Thorin!” He said and was about to punch Thorin again, but before he could he felt a kick against his shin and fell on the ground. Thorin quickly sat on top of Thranduil. “You tortured me where everybody could see me!” Thorin yelled at Thranduil and pinned Thranduil’s wrist above his head. “We were all drunk! It is a wonder already that you even remembered it” He spat back in Thorin’s face “We were ALL drunk, Thorin… You know that very well”. He felt Thorin’s grip on his wrists soften. “Let’s just forget about it….” he said and felt his anger dissapear.

They stood up and looked at each other for a few seconds. “Sorry…” Thorin said quietly after a few moments “I was just being foolish”. He could hear a soft chuckle coming from the Elf. “You are forgiven’’ he paused for a few seconds and finally said. “I am sorry for punching you… Your nose is still bleeding”. Thorin felt some blood under his nose, it hurt, but he doesn’t care. He is a warrior, a broken nose is nothing for him. “I will just clean it up” He said and picked a handcherchief out of his pocket to hold under his nose. He looked at the blood, and before he could do anything he felt unconsciousness. The only thing he remembered where a pair of cold blue eyes looking at him.

_He followed Bilbo trough the halls back to the room where they were playing the game before, he noticed a lot more people had joined in. He found Fili and Legolas had also joined in and were slurring some nonsense._

_One thing he noticed was that the blonde Elvenking was nowhere to be seen. Bilbo was already playing the game with the rest, not even noticing that Thorin left the room. He was in deep thought and was curious where Thranduil had gone to. He walked down the halls, his mind was racing bacause of Thranduil and all the alcohol. Suddenly he got pinned against the wall by his wrists._

_He looks up and sees Thranduil standing in front of him, he looks in his blue eyes filled with lust, i fit isn’t anything else. Before he can say anything Thranduil is kissing him, hungrily trying to gain acces with his tongue, Thorin can’t think straight and allows his inviting tongue to claim his mouth. He can hear moaning coming from the Elf, he is lifted up by the elf and he wraps his legs around the elf’s waist._

_Thranduil places kisses on his neck, he starts ubottoning Thorin’s shirt to kiss his chest. Thorin moans at the contact and grabs the hair of the elf, it is very soft. He imagined many times how soft Tharnduil’s hair would be, but never thought they would be this soft. He can feel Thranduil undoing his pants and  feel his cock hardening._

_Thranduil lets go of Thorin and begins undoing his own pants. He could feel Tharnduil’s hard cock against his behind. He moaned and felt Tharnduil’s pants undone, without warning his cock slid inside. Thorin let out a growl and kissed Thranduil, because he was hanging around his waist he could easily kiss Thranduil, despite their height difference. Thranduil’s thrusts became faster and he pumped Thorin’s cock in the same rhytm as his thusts. He moaned in pleasure, Thorin was getting close to climax._

_Finally Thranduil came inside of him, Thorin spilled his seed at the same time. Then Thranduil fell to his knees with Thorin in his lap and kissed him deeply._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have am not good at writing smut, forgive me for my bad writing TuT
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
